Weakening
by Arica Duke
Summary: Some one is hurting bad they can make him scream, thrash and weaken but they can't take his memories and his plans of escape. Chapter 6 is finally up. I'm so so so sorry about the delay.
1. The Awakening

I do not own the dukes

Weakening

--Chapter One: The Awakening

He looked around trying to take in his surroundings. He was lying on the hard ground with one thin blanket coving him, he was inside a cage that he was sure of. He looked beyond the bars and seen more cages, but it seemed that he was the only one in this great room littered with cages. The only light source was from a high window that barely let him see.

There was a piece of furniture just one , a simple straight back wooden chair, was in front of his cage, like someone had been watching him through the night.

He became aware of a throbbing in his head, trying to recall why it hurt, he had a flash back of what happen before he woke up in this room. He had just gotten his letter…he found Bo in the hay loft crying…waving goodbye to his family…hard, grueling work at boot camp…off to war…captured by enemies… Luke was panting when he remembered he had been captured by the Viet cong.

With the little strength he had, he pried and tugged at the bars of his cage, they didn't budge. "Damn" Luke said out loud. He looked around to see if he could find anything to make the bars weaker, nothing but the thin blanket.

He heard a click from somewhere far from his cage, he heard muffled shouts from the door he could see. Then a long, bright, patch of light flooded the dark room, blinding Luke for a fraction of a second. Luke jumped back into the corner of his cage that was still I shadows. A short, small man walked over to Luke's cage and stared at Luke sitting in the shadows. Luke studied the man from his corner, he was not Vietcong, so who was he.

"You hungry?" the man asked Luke. He had a Tennessee accent, American. Luke kept quiet. "I asked you a question, Marine." the Tennessee man spit. Luke nodded and the man shouted at the door in Vietnamese.

The more Luke studied the man the more he recognized him. The Tennessee man was Staff Sergeant Walter M. Gurder, one of Luke's drill instructors from boot camp.

Gurder turned back to Luke and spoke again, "No need for introductions, I can see you know who I am, and I remember who you are, Lucas Kenneth Duke."

--I hope you liked the first chapter please R&R and I might put the 2nd one up J jk.


	2. Numb

I don't own the dukes

Weakening

--Chapter Two: Numb

Luke looked at Gurder with surprise. No one had called him that since he left home, and this

hurt his heart. Finally Luke spoke "You're in cahoots with them Vietcong ain't ya."

Gurder just laughed. "You catch on quick don't you country boy," he said "so what if I am."

"What do you want with me?" Luke asked

"Oh you'll see" Gurder said. A Vietcong walked in with a small tray of food and a glass of water. Gurder took it from him and dent him away. "Here eat it quickly." He set it down in front of the cage and sat down on the chair. Luke slowly made his way over to the tray not once taking his eyes off of Gurder.

He ate without knowing what it was and drank the water slowly. When he was done, he quickly went back to his shadowed corner. "Very good" Gurder said. "now the real fun begins." he yelled once again at the door. This time three Vietcong came in. one was holding a rope. Luke's plan of escape flashed through his mind. They unlocked the cage door and Luke bolted through it, but was caught by the arm and slammed to the ground. His head was in such a swim from the hit on the ground he didn't know what was going on. When his vision and felling came back, he seen that his arms and feet were bound, and his shirt that he had been wearing, was thrown carelessly inside his cage. It all was so confusing, Luke was beyond scared, he was horrified by what these people could do to him.

Luke was dragged to his feet and face Gurder. "That little stunt will cost you." He spoke to the Vietcong and they attached yet another rope to his hands. Luke traced the rope and seen it was thrown over a beam, and one of the Vietcong was pulling it. When the rope got taunt Luke jerked the rope and it flew out of the Vietcong's hands. This got him a punch in the stomach, Luke fell to his knees and heard Gurder say "You're pushing it boy, don't do it again."

After that Luke didn't struggle, he let them hang him in the air barely on the edge of his toes. 'Let them do what they want.' Luke thought.

Then he heard a crack of the whip. There came a great pain as it hit across his back, Luke yelled out in pain. Luke heard Gurder laugh "Hurts doesn't it." then came the blows non stop, Luke felt hot liquid running down his back, blood. This went on for about an hour with maybe a minute pause as Gurder and the three Vietcong trading places. Luke was hit so many times that his back became numb.

Finally Gurder got bored, he had one of the Vietcong cut Luke down. Luke fell to the ground exhausted, he was to weak to fight back so he let them bring him back to his cage. He crawled over to his corner and laid down and closed his eyes, with his back to the cage door. He didn't see them leave but he heard the door shut and lock. The cold air from the floor soothed his back.

He stayed awake thinking of home his heart longing to be with his family. He finally fell into a restless sleep and dreamed of his family. _He was walking around the farm looking for Bo. He seen Uncle Jesse and Daisy on the front porch, Uncle Jesse on the rocking chair, Daisy on the porch swing. They smiled at him and waved. _

_"Where's Bo?" He asked them, they pointed at the barn. He walked into the barn and seen Bo tinkering with the motor Cooter's dad had given him cheap. _

_"Hey Bo." Luke said. _

"_Hey Luke." Bo said looking up. _

_"How long have I been gone?" Luke asked. _

"_What are you talking about?" Bo asked confused, "you've been here the whole time."_

_"Bo I've been in the war." Luke said._

"_What war." Bo asked still confused._

_"The Vietnam War." Luke said._

"_Luke," Bo said "I went not you"_

_"No I went you stayed here." Luke said now he was the one confused. "I remember leaving you." _

"_Luke I got proof I was there not you." Bo said._

_"Show me." Luke said. Bo took off his shirt and turned around, there on Bo's back were bleeding welts from recent whips. Then from out of nowhere a whip came flying into view and struck Bo in the back. All Luke could hear was Bo's scream filling his head. "NO BO!" Luke yelled.  
_--

How was it. I don't think I did the greatest on this chapter but oh well. Please review I'd like that I get three reviews or more then ill put the third one up. J


	3. The Letter

Sorry it took me so long to post this it was the end of school then I went camping so here it is hope you like it.

I don't own the Dukes.

Weakening

--Chapter Three: The Letter

Bo jumped when he heard his alarm clock go off. "Damn thing." He said getting out of bed and turning it off. He stretched and yawned. Today was the day Luke's letter would come, it always came every third Friday of the month. He always sent one to him, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse.

Bo got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen where Uncle Jesse was sipping coffee. "Good morning Uncle Jesse." Bo said. Uncle Jesse jumped and spilled coffee on the newspaper he had been reading. "Dang it Bo." Uncle Jesse said wiping up what landed on the table.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, I'm just happy today." Bo said.

"Well try to keep it under control please." Uncle Jesse said.

"Yes sir." Bo said heading out the door to do his chores. As he was gathering the eggs, he began to

whistle a tune him and Luke used to sing when they worked. This thought made Bo laugh out loud.

Uncle Jesse was watching Bo out the window, he loved to see Bo in high spirits, nothing could make him snap out of this mood.

Daisy walked in the kitchen. "Hi Uncle Jesse." Daisy said.

"Morning Dais." Uncle Jesse said turning away from the window.

"Bo in that mood?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Uncle Jesse answered. "he'll be fidgeting at breakfast waiting for the mailman to come."

Bo came in just then with the eggs. "Good morning Daisy" Bo said as he handed over the eggs. he washed his hands and then went to his room whistling all the way. "I wish he was in that mood more often." Daisy said, cracking an egg and putting it in to a hot skillet.

"Me too Dais." Uncle Jesse said.

Back in Bo's room, Bo was looking for a piece of paper for his next letter. "Damn, where did I put that notebook." He said looking under Luke's bed. As he was reaching his hand, he felt a box. He pulled it out and seen it was a shoebox with his name on it and a little note that said; _"Bo do not open until you get a letter saying that I will never come back but hopefully I do so I can give to ya myself. Love Luke. P.S. look after yourself, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse" _With tears in his eyes he pushed the box back under Luke's bed and searched again for the notebook.

"Bo, breakfast." Daisy called down the hall. Bo wiped his eyes and came down the hall, his happy spirit returning quickly.

As Uncle Jesse had predicted, Bo couldn't sit still all through breakfast. "Bo," Uncle Jesse finally said "sit still or I'll have Daisy get the mail." Bo stopped shaking his leg and silently began eating his untouched eggs. Daisy couldn't help but giggle. "Daisy" Uncle Jesse said in his stern voice.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse." Daisy said.

When breakfast was done, Bo bolted fron the house and sat on the porch swing waiting for the mail. Uncle Jesse came out and sat down next to Bo. They sat in silence for a while then Bo asked, "What if Luke forgot to write?"

"He hasn't forgot before has he?" Uncle Jesse said.

"But what if he did" Bo said looking at Uncle Jesse now,

"Bo you and I both know that if he did forget he'll send twice the letters and an apology." Uncle Jesse replied.

"But-" Bo said

"Enough Bo," Uncle Jesse said "just wait for the mail and you'll get you answer there ok."

"Yes, sir" Bo said turning back to the road. Daisy cane out then and sat on Uncle Jesse's lap like she use to when she was little. "Dais," Uncle Jesse said "there's a perfectly good rocking chair over there."

"I know," Daisy said "but your lap is much more comfortable."

Uncle Jesse chuckled "Of course it is." and gave her a hug.

"Did you hear that?" Bo asked. They all fell silent and heard a crunch of gravel. "The mails here!" Bo yelled.

"Bo calm down you don't want to scare the mailman like you did last time." Uncle Jesse said.

"Well you know that was a little funny." Bo said. Uncle Jesse chuckled, because he knew Bo was right it had been a little funny watching an old man scream like a girl.

The mail car pulled into view of the Duke's driveway, it came to the Duke's mailbox and the mailman put the mail in, then took off faster then it should of. The Dukes laughed at the sight.

Bo bounded off the porch and down the walkway. Bo opened the mailbox and took out a single letter it said 'The Duke Family.' 'Maybe Luke put all the letters in one envelope to save on them' Bo thought.

Bo ripped it open, he always did this, he couldn't wait to read Luke's words. There was only one letter, he took it out and only had to read the first two sentences to make his heart stop. 'I'm sorry Duke Family. United States Marine, Lance Corporal Duke, Lucas K. was reported MIA (missing in action).' Uncle Jesse was watching Bo's face it turn from happy to heartbroken in a split second, then Bo fell to the ground weeping. He wrapped his arms around his knees and waited for comfort. "BO!" Both Daisy and Uncle Jesse yelled running to him.

--

Hoped you liked it and again I apologize for the wait. Please review I promise to get the fourth chapter up by the end of the week and if I don't I shoot myself. Jk J


	4. Lukes Gone

A/N: Sorry it took so fricking long but I was camping all summer then I lost my notes so I've been in a frantic search for it and I found it so on with the story.

I don't own the Dukes.

Weakening

--Chapter Four: Luke's Gone

Daisy and Uncle Jesse rush to Bo's side.

"What's wrong sugar?" Daisy asked. All Bo could do was hold up the letter, Daisy took it and read it, she began to cry with each word she wrote, she quickly handed it to Uncle Jesse and knelt down next to Bo. Uncle Jesse read the entire letter and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Now kids" Uncle Jesse said "it says he's missing in action so there is a possibility he is still alive." Bo looked up at Uncle Jesse and said. "You know that that's likely to happen."

"Now Bo-" Uncle Jesse started.

"Just look at all the other families that got the same letter and had the same hope and prayers" Bo said "only one returned home." Bo buried his head back in his hands and cried some more.

"Well then," Daisy said "we'll have to pray extra hard."

"Yes Daisy girl" Uncle Jesse "that we must."

--

A couple days later Bo had done all his chores tearfully, no song could get him through the day like they use to, he just knew that Luke wouldn't come home. With the chores done Bo was back in his and Luke's room moping around, bored. He was picking up his clothes and clutter on the floor, when a marble rolled under Luke's bed. He reached for the marble and ran into the box, he pulled it out and opened it there was another note that said. "I'm either never come home or you curiosity got the better off you anyways I love you Bo take care. Luke." he took the note out and set it aside. There was a picture of him and Luke there first time fishing with Uncle Jesse with the happiest and cheesiest smile he ever did see. He laughed out loud as he remembered catching the biggest fish of all and Luke was extremely jealous but got over when Bo fell off the dock and into the water. Bo picked up another picture, it was a picture of when he first arrived to live with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavina. Bo was in Aunt Lavina's arms with Luke standing a couple feet away with a sour look on his face. Who knew that in a couple of years they would become the best of friends. The next picture was of Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavina, boy how Bo missed her. The next was of when Daisy had got a hold of Bo to play dress up, he had on a pink flowery dress, a floppy green had with a sunflower in it, and of course makeup. He kinda did look like a girl, because he hadn't cut his hair yet, which was down to his shoulders then. The next picture was a family picture a week before Aunt Lavina got sick, in this picture she looked healthy as an ox, but the cancer got the better of her and took her away. The last picture was of all the kids including Cooter and Enos. You could tell that Enos was in love with Daisy in this picture. They were all playing tag and Bo was it, by the looks of it, Cooter had let him get him and he was after Luke next. Bo laughed again out loud. The other things in the box included Luke's prize green marble, that had won him a trophy during the Hazzard County Marble Tournaments. A necklace Daisy had made Luke when she was in kindergarten. A pocketknife that had been Luke's dad's. Then the one thing that made him cry was a lock of curly golden hair taped to a piece of paper and in a plastic baggie. Bo's first hair cut when he was 6 years old, Aunt Lavina had did it herself, when she was done she had taken a lock of his and taped it to a piece of paper and put in a baggie and put it on top of the mantle piece. After she died it disappeared, Uncle Jesse always told them that she had taken it with her, but now Bo knew where it was the whole time. Luke had taken it but why, he wished he could ask Luke but that was a little hard. Bo put everything back in the box a stood up, for the first time in days he was going to talk to Uncle Jesse and Daisy and show them what Luke had given him. Bo opened his door and silently made his way down the hall, he could see Uncle Jesse and Daisy sitting on the couch watching TV. Bo cleared his throat which darn near made Daisy and Uncle Jesse fall off the couch. Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"Well now" Uncle Jesse said "nice to see a smile on your face."

"Sorry I haven't been talking" Bo said

"Its alright we all deal with it different" Uncle Jesse said.

"What cha got there." Daisy asked looking at the box.

"Luke gave it to me" Bo said walking over to the couch and sitting in between Uncle Jesse and Daisy. "just some pictures and keepsakes." Daisy and Uncle Jesse looked through them cry and laughed, and when they got to Bo's hair Uncle Jesse said "Well I'll be, he's had it this whole time, I never asked you if any of you had it, guess I should of."

--

Three weeks later they were in the same spot watching TV, and President Johnson called for the troops to come home. "Well it's about time." Uncle Jesse said. They listened more this is what President Johnson said. 'For the two missing Marines, Lance Corporal Lucas K. Duke and Private First Class Judd K. Kane and soldier from the Army, Sergeant Marshall Greene, we have sent out a search party for the next three weeks.'

The whole room was silent except for the TV.

"There gonna look for Luke." said Bo breaking the silence between the three of them.

"Well let's pray they find him." said Uncle Jesse, and all three bowed their heads in prayer.

--

Well there's chapter four for ya hope you liked it. Plz review and I promise ill get the fifth chapter up faster then this one. Well im done and im gone. J


	5. The Escape

A/N: I am so so sorry it has taken so long I finally found my notes so here it is and I'm not making anymore promises about the next chapter.

I don't own the Dukes.

Weakening

--Chapter Five: The Escape

Luke woke up when he heard the door open, he sat up and seen that the Vietcong were bringing in two more soldiers. They put one in each cage on both sides of Luke, Luke in the middle. After the Vietcong left, Luke went to the soldier to his right.

"Hey?" Luke asked "what's your name?"

"Sergeant Greene" he said "Marshall Greene, I'm with the U.S. Army."

"I'm Lance Corporal Duke, Luke" Luke said "United States Marines, now im going to go talk to the other one."

"Alright" Greene said. Luke went over to the other soldier, and seen he looked worse then Greene. He was lying face down on the ground staring into the depths of his mind.

"Hey?" Luke asked. He didn't say anything so Luke reached through the bars and shook his shoulder "Soldier can you hear me?" The soldier looked up with empty eyes and stared deep into Luke's eyes and then with a voice even emptier then his eyes he said.

"I can hear you just fine." He laid his head back on the ground and closed his eyes.

"What your name?" Luke asked

"Private Kane, Jud" he said with his eyes still closed "Marines and your Lance Corporal Duke."

"I am," Luke said "are you both hungry?" Both of them sat up and looked at Luke with hope in their eyes. Luke went to his thin blanket and pulled out his stash of cheese and bread and distributed it evenly between the two.

"Ain't you hungry?" Jud asked

"No" Luke lied "I already ate."

They ate until the last crumb was gone.

"Thanks" both Jud and Marshall said. There was a noise outside the door, Luke quickly rushed to his blanket and pretended to be asleep.

"I advice you two to do the same." Luke said. They both listened and also pretended to be asleep. The door opened and Gurder walked in.

"Well" Gurder said "looks like we found some more victims, doesn't Lucas." He laughed his horrible laugh, and turned back to the door. The door shut again and Luke crawled over to Jud.

"I'm planning an escape" Luke said

"When?" Jud asked "I don't think we can."

"Yes we can, you just have to trust me." Luke said "we just have to hope they bring us our food before they beat us"

There was another sound at the door and Luke flew back to his corner.

"Oh Lucas guess what time it is?" Gurder said

'Shit' Luke thought 'my plan might not work after all' Gurder unlocked Luke's cage and dragged him out by his hair. Luke didn't cry out he needed to show the others that there was nothing to be afraid of now more than ever. Just like always they tied him up.

"Now watch real close soldiers" Gurder said wickedly addressing the other two. "This is what your going to get." And the beatings started once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke hissed as his back hit the floor after being thrown back into his cage, and lay still as Gurder shut the cage door.

"Well," Gurder said, "guess who's turn it is?"

Gurder opened the gate of Jud's cage and Jud cowered from Gurder's swiping hand.

"You better get over here boy or it'll be worse" Gurder growled.

Jud slowly crawled to Gurder and Gurder grabbed Jud's hair in the same matter he had Luke's. Jud whimpered in fear and pain as he was strung up and his shirt was ripped from his body. As the beatings began Jud cried out in pain and agony. Luke seen Greene cover his ears.

'This has to stop' Luke thought. 'Tonight'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Greene had had his turn, Gurder left.

At the door he said. "Your supper will come soon" And then he laughed his horrible laugh and the door slammed shut.

Luke crawled over to Jud and seen the blood pouring down his back, he had to look away and he took a deep breath.

"Alright" he said to both of them "we escape tonight."

They both looked at him, and Luke noticed that the hope that they did have left was gone.

"Please just trust me," Luke said "I'll get us out of here I promise, just think of your families and think about how much they miss you and how much they need you to stay alive."

Luke then saw hope return to their eyes at the stared at him. Luke was amazed at how he had given them just a little shard of hope.

"Ok"' said Jud sitting up with a new fire in his eyes' "what's the plan."

Both Greene and Jud listened intently as Luke explained his plan.

"Remember the most important part is to look weak and then attack when they are least expecting it" Luke finished. Just then they heard the lock on the door. They are hurried to their corners. Three Vietcong came in with trays of food, each went to one cage and unlocked them.

"Now!!" Luke shouted and they ran at the cage doors making them fly open, and crash against the cage. Luke's Vietcong had been knocked back from the force of the door. The other two had jumped back since Greene and Jud were a little slower. Luke grabbed the one from the floor and broke his neck while his posse did the same to the other two Vietcong. Luke heard shouts out the door, he knew they had little time he grabbed the gun from the fallen corpse he had slain and ran to the door the others close behind with their own weapons. Luke flew around the frame and shot the first man he say he laughed as he seen Gurder fall to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Vietcong then came around the corner down the hall and Luke and his posse began shooting, hitting their targets dead on. They ran over the top of the dead ones to get to the door and freedom. As Luke, Greene, and Jud burst through the door that leads outside, a sharp pain in Luke's calf brings him to the ground. Jud and Greene backtrack and pull Luke to his feet. Bullets are whizzing over their heads as they run blind into the unknown jungle. Soon the shooting ceases and then stops.

"I need to stop" Luke says "I need to tend to my wound." They find a patch of tall grass and Luke examines his wound, with Greene and Jud watching him with worried looks.

"I'll be fine," Luke said "Jud, do you think you could find us some help?" Jud nervously looks around then finally nods.

"Thanks," Luke said, "now go." Jud stands up walks to the edge of there little camp, looks back then heads out into the dangerous jungle. Luke listens to Jud's footsteps until they disappear, he looks over at Greene.

"Sleep," Luke tells him "I'll keep watch." Greene looks down at Luke's wound.

"But what about that?" Marshall asks

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it" Luke says. Marshall nodded still with a worried look but is soon fast asleep. Luke then tended to his wound, since he didn't have a knife he had to dig the bullet out with his finger. After the bullet was out he ripped some of his pants into two strip and tied one around the wound and the other above to help stop the spread of infection.

Now that Luke can actually see the face of one of his comrades he notices that Marshall has curly blonde hair which reminds him of Bo. The more he looked at Marshall the more he thought of his family and finally all the tears he had kept inside while imprisoned poured over and he cried until no tears were left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke jumped up when he heard a shuffle in the bushes and tensed up ready to jump at what ever was coming closer. Marshall had woken up when Luke had jumped up and he was tense too.

"Luke, Luke" Luke heard someone whisper "it's me, Jud, where are you, I've got help." Luke relaxed and whistled. A few minutes later Jud came into the clearing and following behind were four other marines, one of which was from Luke's company.

"Lance Corporal Duke" the marine said saluting " are you ready to go home sir."

"What do you think Private Pierce" Luke said with a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the chopper landed on the base. Luke, Marshall, and Jud were all separated, due to different injuries. Luke's leg was attended to and for two days they waited for the chopper that would take them home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it please review


	6. They've Found Him

A/N: I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry it was never my intension to abandon this story, it just sort of happened. Now I'm back to writing this story until the end. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to pick this story back up. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

DOHDOHDOH

Chapter 6: They've Found Him

It was Saturday morning, three days after President Johnson had sent out a search party for Luke and the other two missing men.

All the chores were done, and breakfast had been eaten. Bo was sitting on the couch, watching some western with John Wayne. Uncle Jesse was reading the paper in his favorite chair, and Daisy was sitting next to Bo, knitting some socks for Bo. Everyone was enjoying the silent company.

The show was interrupted by a news broadcast, that caught the Dukes attention.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin," the news caster said, "the missing soldiers have been found, and they are all alive.

"Marine Corps Lance Corporal Lucas K. Duke, Private Jud Kane, and Army Sergeant Marshall Greene are arriving back home here in the states, in just a few minutes at Arnold Air Force Base here in Tennessee."

President Johnson is here to meet them….."

The rest of the broadcast was drown out by Bo's rebel yell, as he jumped off the couch.

"Did ya hear that Uncle Jesse?" Bo said, with a smile as big as Georgia itself.

"I sure did Bo," Uncle Jesse said, relief filling his face, "I sure did."

"Luke is coming home," Daisy said, crying into her knitting, "I can't believe it, look, there he is!"

Daisy pointed at the TV, and sure enough there he was, jumping off the helicopter and standing next to two other men.

Luke's hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail that was slightly astray, due to the wind from the blades of the helicopter.

He and the other men were standing at attention, as President Johnson walked up to them. They stood at ease and President Johnson shook their hands and welcomed them home.

"I don't think he's ever looked so good." Uncle Jesse said, after the news broad cast was over.

Just then the phone rang, making them all jump, they sat for a couple seconds and laughed before Bo stood up.

"It's probably Cooter or something, he probably seen the broadcast too," Bo said as he picked up the phone, "hello?"

Bo just about dropped the phone and gasped, when he heard Luke's voice on the line.

"_Hey little cousin._" Luke said into the phone.

"Luke." Bo said, looking over at Uncle Jesse and Daisy who had stood up after hearing Bo gasp.

"_How is everybody?_" Luke asked.

"Everyone is fine," Bo said, a smile breaking across his face, "we saw you on TV, you look good. It's great to finally hear your voice."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy crowded around Bo in order to hear Luke.

"_Ha ha, don't I always look good, I am a Duke after all,_" Luke laughed, "_and it's great to hear your voice too Bo, its been too long."_

"When are you coming home son?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"_As soon as I'm done talking to you guys Uncle Jesse, I'll be boarding a plane back to my home base," _Luke explained, "_then from there I'll be getting on a bus, back to Hazzard, I'll be home before you know it."_

They all smiled and sighed in relief, Luke was finally going to be home and back in their arms. They were never going to let him go again.

"_Well I better get going before I miss my plane," _Luke said quickly, "_I love you all and I'll see y'all soon."_

"Bye Luke," they all said, "we love you, see you soon." and with that Bo hung up the phone.

They all looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces and tears running down their cheeks.

Finally Daisy broke the silence, as she squealed in delight and hugged both Uncle Jesse and Bo at the same time.

"Our boy is coming home," Uncle Jesse said looking up to the heavens and giving Daisy and Bo another hug, "for good."

DOHDOHDOH

Luke had only been on the bus to Hazzard for only two minutes, when it hit him. He was finally going home!

The flight from the Arnold Air Force Base to Atlanta had been fast, since Luke had slept most of the way.

Marshall Greene had taken a different flight from the base in Tennessee, but Jud had stuck with him until Atlanta, where he took a different bus.

Luke thought about how Bo might look like after the last few years he had been gone. Sure, he had gotten some pictures in letters, but most of the time Bo had turned away, or was hardly in the shot.

Daisy would be just as pretty as he could remember, perhaps prettier. He laughed at how Enos had been in love with her ever since she had come to live with Uncle Jesse.

Uncle Jesse he figured hadn't changed a bit, maybe a little whiter hair wise, but the same stubborn Duke he's always been.

He looked down at his watch and seen it had been three hours since he had boarded

'Time sure does fly when you're lost in your thoughts.' Luke thought to himself as he looked out the window.

The scenery had started to get familiar and he couldn't help but smile and feel butterflies in her stomach. He had to blink back tears, as he saw a sign that said 30 miles to Hazzard.

As he turned his head back, a stray hair fell into his face. He pushed it back behind his ear annoyed. He had refused to cut it when he had arrived at base, but now he wished he had it was always in the way, when he didn't have it up. He decided Daisy could cut it when he got home.

'Home,' Luke thought a smile spreading on his face again, 'a few more miles.'

The closer to home he got the more excited he got, he soon found himself at the edge of his seat.

Then the moment came that he had been waiting for a long time. A sign flashed by that said 'Welcome to Hazzard.'

TBC…..

DOHDOHDOH

-I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter I spent a lot of time on this chapter I had to get back into the Dukes world because lately I have been in the Cartwright's world as I have been working on Bonanza stories. I also spent a lot of time on the spelling and grammar, I swear I've reread this chapter like 50 times so it was perfect just for you my readers. I know it's a short chapter the next one will be longer. Anyways please review and tell me how I did whether you liked it or hated it, or if you hate me for taking so gosh darn long review about that I accept any review :) Anywho I'm done and gone 'til next time. ~Arica Duke


	7. Finally Home

Disclaimer: I do not own The Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

DOHDOHDOH

Chapter 7: Finally Home

As the bus turned the corner and into Hazzard Square he seen a huge crowd and a few signs that said "Welcome Home Luke" or "Welcome Home Marine".

When the bus came to a stop, Luke was nervous to get out. He had been gone two whole years and he knew his cousins had changed and grown up over those two

years. He wanted to see his two little cousins exactly as he left them, he wanted to watch them grow up, but he knew that he couldn't change the past now.

He sighed and stood up and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and made his way to the doors. The driver stood up when he reached his seat and

stuck out his hand.

"Thanks for serving." He said. Luke took his hand a shook it not really knowing what to say, so he just nodded.

The driver opened up the doors and there was an immediate uproar, that almost knocked Luke off his feet.

As he got to the last step of the bus, people were grabbed his free hand and shook it telling him 'Welcome Back' and 'Thanks for serving.'

It was a bit overwhelming as the crowd swallowed him up with hugs and pats on the back, which he winced at because of the wounds on his back.

Suddenly a force knocked him off his feet and he felt arms wrap around him. There was a gasp from the crowd as he and the force hit the ground. Luke was startled

and quickly looked down to see the cause of his fall and saw a mop of curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"Bo." Luke softly said, wrapping his arms around him.

In that moment he forgot about the fear and the pain from the war. He forgot about his wounds. He forgot about everything, except that he finally had his baby

cousin back in his arms.

For the first time since he was captured he cried, he held Bo as tight as he could and cried into his beautiful blonde hair and Bo cried right along with him.

The crowd was silent as they watched the two cousins who were closer than brothers cry together, some of the crowd even had tears of their own running down

their faces.

Luke didn't even notice Uncle Jesse and Daisy had walked up, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and instantly pulled them both down into the hug.

They all happily wept together. Luke Duke was finally home.

**I know its been a long time since I've last updated this story and this chapter isn't very long. This isn't even where I was going to end it but I had to end it **

**because I lost all motivation in this story. Perhaps in the far future I will write a sequel to how I wanted it to end but for now this is all you get lol. Let me **

**know what you think. Thank you for all who stuck with it. ~AricaDuke**


End file.
